Sonic's High School Musical (Remake)
by Sonamy forever88
Summary: Amy got fired from Sega but nobody knows what became of her. That's the what the gang had been trying to figure out for a three months! Christmas is coming up and with Amy gone no one is having a really good Christmas. Sonic and the others had just about lost all hope of finding their friend. Where is Amy? Is she safe? And why does Sonic keep on hearing her voice?
1. Chapter 1

**Sunday, August 18th**

**Amy's POV (Amy's House)**

It was perfect day in Mobius. The sky was blue, not a cloud in sight. The flowers were in bloom and the wind carried the scent of summertime. Nothing could go wrong. Or so I thought. I got a letter from Sega, telling me that they wanted to see me about something. I sighed and got up from my couch and went outside. I took my extreme gear board, which was a gift from Jet, Wave, and Storm for my 15th birthday. I rode it to company. I locked up my board and went inside. The office was very large. There was a huge desk with a light brown hedgehog behind it. She was sorting through papers. She looked very busy. I walked up to her.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sega wanted to see me?" I asked. The girl looked up and didn't say a word. Instead she pressed a button on her office phone.

"Yes?" A voice cracked on the other end.

"I have a miss..." The girl turned to me.

"Amy Rose." I said.

"Amy Rose here to see you." The girl said turning back to the phone.

"Send her in." Mr. Sega said before the call ended. The girl went back to sorting through her papers.

"His office is on the top floor. Down the hall, take a right, large wooden door on the left. Can't miss it." The girl said. I thanked her for her help and went up to Mr. Sega's office. I finally reached the large, wooden door and knocked.

"Come in." Mr. Sega said from behind the door. I opened it and saw Mr. Sega sitting in his black desk. There was computer on his desk along with some paperwork and a cup of coffee. Mr. Sega was a very neat person. There was never a paper out of place. "Sit." He ordered. A little afraid of his tone I sat down in the chair in front of me. Mr. Sega was a man to fear. He wore a black suit with a black tie and he always had a pair of sunglasses with him so you could never see his expression.

"Why have you called for me sir?" I asked. "Did I do something wrong?" Mr. Sega shook his head.

"No, you haven't done anything wrong but I do have some bad news for you." He said.

"W...what?" I asked, shaking slightly.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go." Mr. Sega said. My eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" I cried.

"Yes, I know you are a bit surprise by this but it's true. We just don't have room on the team for you anymore. You understand now don't ya?" Mr. Sega asked. My mind said no but my body just made my head nod. I then got up and slowly walked towards the door.

"It was...great working with you...Mr. Sega." I said before I got up and went to leave but Mr. Sega stopped me.

"We do realized that I need to have that hammer of your's and you can no longer be in contact with any of the Sonic Team and you need to be out of that house in two weeks. Right?" Mr. Sega asked. I didn't object. I passed my hammer to him and shutted the door quietly and left. I walked down the street with my extreme gear board tucked under one arm. I still couldn't believe it. I was fired. That's how Mr. Sega should have put it. Fired. I was trying so hard not to cry. I kept my head down and avoided other people's gazes. I was afraid that if I looked at anyone I would break down crying right in front of them. And now, I couldn't do anything with my friends anymore. I couldn't come to their parties, I couldn't go on any missions with them, I even couldn't visit them. How am I going to tell Cream? Suddenly I felt a rush of wind, followed by a few aftermaths. I closed my eyes. "Please don't let that be him." I thought. I felt someone stop beside me.

"Hey look! It's the pink girl from Sonic's Team." I heard a voice say. I sighed in relief. It wasn't Sonic. It was Jet and his gang. They must be on their morning rides. I kept on walking.

"She has a name." Wave said as she jumped off her board and walked towards me. Jet and Storm did the same.

"Hey Amy. How's it going?" Wave asked. I shrugged.

"Fine." I said. I wasn't really in the mode to tell them.

"What's up with her?" Storm asked. Jet shrugged.

"Probably Sonic. It always is." Jet said. Wave sighed and turned around to face them.

"Me and Amy need so alone time Wave said as she pushed Jet and Storm away.

"Hey! She's our friend too!" Jet protested.

"Yea, but I'm a girl so I'll understand her more. Now go." Wave said. All the boys left and Wave came up to me.

"Okay, I know something is bothering you. What is it? Was it Sonic again?" Wave asked. I shook my head. Wave and I had gotten very close during the past few months. We understood each other and our problems. Like about me and Sonic. Wave and Jet are going through the exact same thing as us even if he doesn't notice it.

"It's not Sonic." I said.

"Really? Then what is it?" Wave asked, surprised.

"I...I got fired by Mr. Sega." I said softly as tears swelled up in my eyes.

"W...what?! Fired! But...but why?" Wave asked, total shocked. I shrugged.

"He said he didn't have any room on the team for me anymore so...he fired me." I said. Wave suddenly grabbed my hand and began to pull me across the street.

"Does anyone else know?" Wave asked as she pulled me along. I shook my head.

"No. Only you." I said. Wave let out a sigh before she pulled me in a cafe. The cafe was busy like it always was. We found a table and sat down. Wave order us two coffee and two slices of cheesecake. The waiter soon came back with our order and setted it down in front of us. I stared out the window while Wave poured milk and sugar into both of our cups. I picked up mine and took a sip.

"So...you're fired. Well now what are you going to do?" Wave asked. I shrugged.

"I honestly don't know." I said. "And I have no idea how I'm going to tell the others. Espeacialy Cream." Wave took a bite out of her cheesecake.

"Maybe instead of looking at this in a bad view, you should look at it as a good view." Wave said.

"How?" I asked, confused.

"Well, is there anything in life that you always wanted to do but couldn't because of Sega?" Wave asked, sipping her coffee. I thought about it.

"Actually, there is." I said.

"Good. So now you can focus on that instead of Sega." Wave said. I sighed.

"But that doesn't really help on how I'm going to tell the others." I said.

"Yea. Sonic is going to take it very hard." Wave said as she stirred her coffee.

"Who?" I asked.

"I meant Cream! Not Sonic!" Wave said quickly. I looked over at Wave with a very confused expression on my face then when back to sipping my coffee. Suddenly the doors to the cafe opened and Storm and Jet rushed towards us.

"There you two are!" Storm shouted. "We've been looking all over for ya!" Storm said as he took a seat beside me. Jet did the same.

"You know, you should really call me before you start running off. This isn't the first time I spend half my day running around the city looking for you." Jet said annoyed. Wave shrugged.

"Then maybe you should stop worrying about me and worry about yourself." Wave said. While Wave and Jet argued Storm nudged me.

"You going to finish that?" He asked. I passed him my plate of cheesecake and got up and left. I had to start packing. As I left I looked up at sky. Could this day get any worse?

**Monday, September 16th**

**Sonic's POV (Station Square)**

"Thanks Sam." I said to the cart venter as he passed me a chilly dog with all the trimmings. I paid him one ring and bite into the chilly dog. I smiled as I chew. Suddenly my phone went off. I sighed and took out my phone and looked at the caller ID expecting Tails, since I was suppose to help him with one of his machines or Amy, since she hadn't asked me out on a date for about a few weeks but it wasn't Tails or Amy. It was Shadow. Confused I answered it. Shadow almost never calls me unless it's was serious.

"Hello?" I asked.

"ALRIGHT ASSHOLE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO AMY THIS TIME?!" He shouted.

"Huh?" I asked. "Shadow, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"AMY IS MISSING YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Shadow yelled.

"What do you mean she's missing? Have you checked everywhere?" I asked, my chilly dog forgotten.

"Of course I did!" Shadow snapped. "I check her house, the mall, Blaze's house, Cream's house, the park, the waterfall, the graveyard where her mother is buried, and Eggman's place!" Shadow said.

"Wait. Why Eggman's place?" I asked confused.

"In case he was using her as bait again." Shadow answered.

"Oh...well...have the others seen her?" I asked. Shadow sighed.

"No they haven't. They hadn't heard a word from her for a few weeks. I decided to see what was up, knowing it was probably you." Shadow growled.

"Hey, I know it isn't me this time!" I protested. "She hasn't talked to me for weeks now so it isn't me." I said.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I tried her cell phone but she never answers. I had to knock her door down since that was locked and guess what? The house was empty."

"What?" I asked shocked. The chilly dog fell from my hands and landed on the sidewalk. "Amy's gone?"

"It seems like. I asked Cream and Blaze but they say that they hadn't seen Amy either. Noone has. I thought you might have any idea." Shadow said calmly, his anger gone.

"N..no I don't." I said. "I...I...I have to find her." I said. I ended the call and speeded off. "Amy, why did you go?" I thought.

**Monday, September 30th**

**Cream's POV (Cream's House)**

We have been searching for Amy for weeks now. We hadn't found a trace of her. I tried to be strong but it was so hard. Amy was like a big sister to me. I looked down at the Lucky Charms in front of me. I didn't feel very hungry. Suddenly there was a knocking at my door. I sighed and went to open it. There stood Tails. He had his extream gear broad tucked under one arm. His eyes were dull and looked like he had slept good in weeks but then again I wasn't sleeping real good either.

"Morning Tails." I said.

"Morning Cream. Do you want to go riding? The others are going so I was wondering if you would want to come." Tails said. I shrugged.

"I guess. Just let me get ready first." I said.

"Okay. We'll meet you at the park." Tails said before he rode off. I shut the door and went back upstairs to change. After I was dressed and went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. Chaos, I looked horrible. Hopefully no one will notice. I grabbed my board and headed out.

(Time Skip...)

When I got to the park I saw the gang talking the Jet, Wave, and Storm.

"Probably asking us to race with them." I thought. I went towards them. Sonic was shouting.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?!" Sonic shouted.

"We thought you all already knew!" Jet shouted back.

"How were we suppose to know she ran off?" Wave asked. "We just got back from vaction." She said. I walked over to Tails.

"Tails, what's going on?" I asked. Tails turned to me.

"You are never going to believe this." He said. "Amy got fired from Sega."

"W...what?!" I cried. "Is it because she went missing?" I asked worriedly. Tails shook his head.

"No. She got fired a few weeks ago so I'm guessing that's why she ran off. That house that she lives in belongs to Sega but since she got fired she isn't allowed to live in it anymore." Tails said. I gasped.

"How did you find out?" I asked. Tails pointed to Jet's gang.

"They say that Amy told them before she left." Tails said.

"Do they know where she is then?" I asked. Tails shook his head sadly.

"No. They don't." He said. I turned back to the gang.

"So you don't have any idea where Amy is?" Sonic asked. Jet shook his head.

"For the last time. No!" He shouted. All of us sighed.

"Well, at least we know why she left." Silver said.

"Yea but is she safe?" Blaze asked. Everyone looked at each other. None of us knew the answer.


	2. Schedules (PLEASE READ)

These are everyone's schedules. If you are one of the people with the OC's and you want to change something in their schedules then please let me know by a message.

Even if you don't have an OC you can still send me a song request. Just tell me what's the song's name, who's it by, and which character is singing it. You can make as many as you like just don't go overboard.

Just a word of warning to everyone- Let's say I do a song from...let's say One Direction. I know there are a lot of people who hate them but a lot of people love them so if I do a song from a band that you hate don't start posting reviews about why that band sucks or why you hate it. If you really don't like that song then just skip to the next chapter and don't message me about it. If you do then I'm just deleting this story. End of discussion.

**Sonic T. Hedgehog**

Core One- Math

Core Two- Science

Core Three- P.E.

Core Four- Choir

**Tails Powder**

Core One- Algebra

Core Two- History

Core Three- P.E.

Core Four- Choir

**Knuckles T. Echidna**

Core One- P.E.

Core Two- History

Core Three- Choir

Core Four- Math

**Shadow T. Hedgehog**

Core One- P.E.

Core Two- Science

Core Three- History

Core Four- Choir

**Silver T. Hedgehog**

Core One- English

Core Two- Math

Core Three- Science

Core Four- Choir

**Amy Rose**

Core One- Math

Core Two- English

Core Three- Cooking

Core Four- Choir

**Cream T. Rabbit**

Core One- Art

Core Two- History

Core Three- Cooking

Core Four- Choir

**Rouge T. Bat**

Core One- English

Core Two- History

Core Three- Choir

Core Four- Art

**Blaze T. Cat**

Core One- English

Core Two- Art

Core Three- Choir

Core Four- Science

* * *

**_OC's Schedules _**

**Jasmine T. Hedgehog**

Core One- History

Core Two- P.E.

Core Three- Choir

Core Four- Math

**Sunshine T. Cat**

Core One- P.E.

Core Two- Art

Core Three- Science

Core Four- Math

**Fang T. Hedgehog**

Core One- Math

Core Two- P.E.

Core Three- History

Core Four- Art

**Aqua T. Hedgehog**

Core One- Math

Core Two- Art

Core Three- History

Core Four- Science

**Demitria T. Hedgehog**

Core One- P.E.

Core Two- History

Core Three- Choir

Core Four- Science

**Rayden T. Hedgehog**

Core One- P.E.

Core Two- History

Core Three- Choir

Core Four- Art

**Alexandra T. Fox**

Core One- Algebra

Core Two- P.E.

Core Three- Choir

Core Four- Art

**Ariel T. Hedgehog**

Core One- Art

Core Two- History

Core Three- Science

Core Four- Choir

**Trent T. Hedgehog**

Core One- P.E.

Core Two- History

Core Three- Science

Core Four- Choir


	3. Christmas Break

**Chapter Two- Christmas Break**

**Victoria: Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter Two of Sonic's High School Musical! In the last chapter Amy was fired from Sega but none of her friends knew at the time so they couldn't stop her from leaving but Amy did tell Jet, Wave, and Storm before she did leave. Jet and the gang assumed that Amy would tell the others and went on their vacation as planned. When they came back they were shocked to find out that Amy left. They told the Sonic gang what happened to Amy but none of them knew where she went. Is Amy safe? Where is she? What would..."**

**Knuckles: Oh for the love of Chaos! She doesn't own Sega or the OC's! Now let's start! *sits back down***

**Victoria: *mutters* "Bossy."**

**Friday, December 20th**

**Amy's POV (Core 4- History w/ Demitria)**

Mr. Carr kept on talking about the War of 1812 while I stared up at the clock. Today we were having a early dismissal at 12. I couldn't wait for that clock to strike 12 because once it does me and my friends could relax for about one and half weeks. Thank Chaos for Christmas Break! The clock read 11:58. Two more minutes. I sighed and turned towards my friend Demitria. The green female hedgehog was tapping her foot impatiently while staring up at the clock. Demitria was the most impatient person I had ever known but she was a good friend. I meet her and her friends on the first day of school.

"Can't that stupid clock go any faster?" Demitria said under her breath. I sigh.

"I know right?" I said. After two more minutes of listening to Ms. Carr talk the bell finally rang. Everyone rushed out of the doors. I quickly packed my stuff and rushed towards the door with Demitria right behind me. We ran out the front doors of the school and looked around. Our friends weren't in our usual spot so I guess me and Demitria were the first ones out. We both sat down on the stone wall and waited for our friends.

"So what are you going to do for Christmas Break Amy?" Demitria asked. I looked down at the ground.

"Well...I was thinking of going to visit one of my friends." I said. "We always spend Christmas together but..." Demitria waited for me to go on.

"But what?" She asked. I sighed and ran a hand through my bangs.

"I haven't spoken to her in seven months! I'm just a little nervous about how she will react when she see me. Will she be anger because I left without a good-bye? Or upset? What if she doesn't want to talk to me again! What if she doesn't remember me?!" I cried. Demitria took my hands in her's.

"Or she will be relived to see that you are alright and happy that you're back." Demitria said before letting go of my hands.

"Hey guys!" A voice called. We both turned to see a red hedgehog with brown eyes walking towards us with a purple fox with blue eyes beside him. The red hedgehog's name was Rayden but we just call him Ray for short. He was kind of a dare devil. There hasn't been one dare that he hadn't back out of yet as far as I know. He loved to modify cars to make them go faster or look cooler. It was kind of like his hobby. If he wasn't modifying cars he was either making music, eating, or practicing his combat skills which he was pretty good at. Trust me, I've seen him train myself and Ray would put even Knuckles to shame. Another thing about Ray was he had a major crush on Demitria but I don't think Demitria feels the same way.

The purple fox next to him was Alexandra, a good friend of mine. We all just call her Alex most of the time. Alex was very smart. She was awesome at hacking into things but she isn't a nerd. She is known to flirt with cute guys. No! She isn't a slut! That was a rumor that was going on in our school. Once Alex found out who was spreading the rumor she knock the guy's teeth out. Alex loves horror movies and mysteries and anything fluffy or cute (Don't ask me why). She also likes any type of deserts. Every time we go out to dinner we spend almost the whole time trying to get Alex to pick a desert. She also likes to scare everyone...especially me.

"Hey Alex. Hey Ray." I greeted.

"Are we ready to go?" Alex asked.

"What about the others?" I asked, looking towards the doorway of the school which was now empty. Demitria shrugged.

"We'll just go on without them." She said.

"Alright. Let's go." I said. I jumped off the wall, grabbed my extreme gear board and took off. Demi, Alex, and Ray did the same.

"So are we spending Christmas at our house or your house Amy?" Alex asked me as he rode past cars and people.

"Actually guys, I was going to visit one of my old friends and spend Christmas there." I said.

"One of your old friends?" Ray asked.

"Can we meet them?" Alex asked.

"Uhh...well..."

"What?" Ray asked.

"You see...I kind of left without saying good bye and..." Alex waved a hand in front of her face.

"Say no more. We get the picture." She said. I smiled. They understood me more then anyone else...well almost anyone. Suddenly my ears picked up a sound. It sounded like something was rumbling.

"Does anyone hear that?" Demitria asked. Ray blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry. I'm kind of hungry." He said. We all laughed.

"Come on." I said. "We might as well get something to eat." We all got off our boards and enter a cafe and sat down at a table. A waitress came over and took our order. While we were waiting we all started talking about school.

"So how's algebra class Alex?" I asked the purple fox. Alex shrugged.

"Easy." She answered. "Kids think it's hard but it isn't."

"Well you are the smartest kid in the class." Rayden said.

"That's because I study unlike someone I know." Alex said with a glare at Ray.

"Nobody got time for that." Ray said.

"I find time for it."

"Yea but you're different."

"How so?"

"Uhh..."

"Would you two stop arguing! You're giving me a headache." Demitria said while rubbing her head. That's when the waitress came back and gave us our food. Demi and I ordered the cheese pizza. Alex got the chocolate cake and Ray got the hamburger. I was halfway through my pizza when my phone started ringing. I sighed and pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Amy. It's me, Ariel."

"Oh hey Ariel. What's up?" I asked. Ariel was another friend of mine. I meet her when I first started out at my new job. I could hear some fighting in the background.

"Oh nothing. Just being attacked by Giovanni's gang. That's all." I jumped up.

"Where are you?!" I cried.

"Ah!" It sounded like Ariel had punched something. "Downtown near the warehouses. The second one on the right. Ow! Why you little...!"

"Ariel! Are you okay?!" I asked as I ran out the doors of the cafe.

"Fine. It's just hard trying to fight and talk at the same time." She said. I heard some more punches being thrown. I sighed with relief. I knew Ariel could take care of herself.

"So are you going to let me in on the fun or what?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Sure. The more the merrier." Ariel said before she ended the call. I grabbed my board and took off at a fast pace. I didn't notice that Ray, Demi, and Alex were following me until they spoke.

"Who was that?" Demi asked with a confused look on her face.

"Ariel." I answered. "She said that Giovanni's gang is attacking her at a warehouse in downtown."

"Is she okay?" Alex asked.

"Of course she is. She was just inviting me to the party." I said. Ray smiled

"Can we come?" He asked.

"Sure. If you can keep up." I said before I went full speed, leaving them in the dust.

"Oh, now it's on." Ray said before he did the same. Alex looked over at Demi.

"Did they seriously just leave us behind?" Alex asked. Demi smirked.

"Not for long." She said before she went full speed. Alex smiled and followed.

**Sonic's POV**

I placed the star at the top of the tree.

"There we go." I said as I jumped down from the step ladder to admire my work. I turned when I heard the front door open. Tails came in struggling under the weight of many boxes and bags. I went to help him. "Tails, how much stuff did you exactly buy?" I asked as I took a few of the bags from his hands and set them on the table.

"Well on top of Christmas shopping I had to do clothes shopping as well as food shopping." Tails answered as he set his bags on the table.

"Awesome. So you got me a gift?" I asked. Tails nodded.

"I did but you're waiting til Christmas to open it. Not before." He said. I pouted like a child.

"You just like to make me suffer don't you?" I asked. Tails turned to me to say something but as soon as he saw my face he turned away.

"Yea." He said. His voice sounded lifeless and dull. Tails then took off his scarf and hanged it up before he headed up to his room. Confused about his sudden change in behavior and followed. I knocked softly on his door.

"Tails?"

"Yea?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." I opened the door slowly. I saw Tails looked outside his window, at the snowy, white world.

"Tails, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Tails mumbled.

"You know, it's better to talk about your problems then holding them in." I said. Tails sighed.

"I'm surprised you forgotten." Tails said softly, still staring out the window. My ears lowered a bit.

"Of course I haven't. How could I?" I asked. Tails went on as if I hadn't spoken.

"When you did that face...it just reminded me of her." Tails said. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"You never mean anything." Tails said. I took my hand away, a little taken aback about what Tails had said.

"Tails, what are you..."

"If you had just given her a chance. Just one then maybe she would of stayed." Tails said before he turned and walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

_"If I had just given her one chance."_ I thought. _"You might have stayed with us or at least said a good-bye."_ Tears slowly formed in my eyes. I quickly left the room and ran out of the house. As I was running in the snowy fields I keep on thinking about Amy. Would she have stayed if I went out on one date with her? If I shown some type of affection to her? I soon found myself in the park. I wiped some snow off a bench and sat down. People walked past me, a few of them were couples. Some of them were wearing rings on their fingers.

_"Please Sonikku! It's just a ring!"_ I sprung up.

"Amy?!" I cried looked around.

_"Amy no! I'm not marrying you!"_ I heard myself shout.

_"It's not a wedding ring. It's a promise ring!"_

_"I don't care. We're not dating and we aren't getting marrying!"_

I sat back down on the bench, realizing that the voices were in my head. I curled up into a tight ball and began to cry silently to myself. Tears slid down my frozen, numb cheeks.

"Oh Amy. I'm sorry." I whispered. I heard some footsteps walk over to me but I remained where I was.

"Excuse me sir but, are you alright?" A voice asked. I wiped my tears with my arm and looked up. In front of me was a yellow female cat with brown hair and ears with orange eyes. Next to her was a lime green male hedgehog with bangs and dark green ears and yellow eyes. Behind them was a light blue female hedgehog with light blue bangs and blue eyes. I turned away from the trio.

"I'm fine." I said. The cat sat down beside me.

"You don't look okay to me." She said. I growled and turned away from her.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" I asked annoyed.

"She's just trying to make sure you're okay you jerk." The light blue hedgehog said, her eyes narrowed. The green hedgehog placed a hand on the blue hedgehog's shoulder and lead her away. The cat choose to stay.

"If nothing is wrong then why were you crying?" The cat asked.

"I have my reasons." I growled. The cat sighed.

"You know, it's better to talk about your problems then holding them in." She said. I realized that those words were the same exact words I told Tails when he was upset. I decided to come clean even though this girl was an complete stranger.

"My friend got fired from her job a few months ago. I didn't know this until a few weeks later after she actually left. Me and my friends have been looking for her everywhere but we never found a trace of her. Most of us think she left to a different town but...I'm scared to think that she's out there somewhere, cold, scared, or hurt. I want to be there for her but now I can't. I miss her so much." I said. I waited for the cat to say something but nothing came. I turned to look at her. Her orange eyes's were wide with shock.

"Do...do you really feel that way?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I would do anything to have her back. Hell, I'll even jump into the ocean if she comes back." The orange cat gently placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"I know losing a love one is hard. Not knowing if they're alright is just the worst pain in the world but I'm sure that if you care that much about her then she's fine. I'm sure of it." She said. I sighed.

"I wish I knew that for sure." I said as I got up and walked away. The girl got up too.

"By the way, my name is Sunshine!" She called. I turned back to look her.

"Thanks for the talk Sunshine!" I called.

"Maybe we can chat again sometime!" Sunshine called.

"Maybe!" I called back.

"Bye Sonic!" Sunshine called before she raced away, back to her friends. I turned and began walking in the other direction when I stopped. _"Wait. Me and Sunshine just met. How does she know my name?"_

**Amy's POV**

I watched the General paced the room.

"It doesn't make any sense." The General mutter under his breath.

"You know, if you keep on walking like that you are going to make a hole in the carpet." Fang said.

"Quiet Fang!" The General snapped. "This isn't time for your joking around." Fang shrugged. I nudged him and gave him a stern look. Fang was a guy who just liked to joke around and mess with people. He was always easy going no matter the situation. He had lime green fur with dark green eyes and yellow eyes. A couple of bangs hanged in his face in which he always had to pushed them away to see right. "Why did Giovanni attack Agent Ariel?" The General muttered. Me, Demi, Ray, and Alex had all just came back from the fight from Giovanni's gang. Ariel had took a blow to the head and got knocked out. The doctor told us that is wasn't anything serious. She just needed some rest and she'll be fine. A few minutes later after the doctor had left the General had called all of his best agent to his office which included me, Demi, Alex, Ray, Jasmine, Trent, Sunshine, Fang, and Aqua. (Don't worry. I'll talk more about Trent, Jasmine, Ariel, Sunshine, Fang, and Aqua later.)

"Sir, maybe Giovanni attacked her to get some info out of her." Alex said. "We have been trying to catch him for some time now." Trent nodded his blue head.

"I agree with Alexandra." He said. "Why else would he attack her out of the blue?" The General stopped pacing.

"That might be it." He murmured half to himself. Suddenly the doors to the office banged open. A white female cat ran into the room.

"Sir! So sorry to interrupt your meeting but Agent Ariel requested you. She's says that she has something important to tell you and it can't wait any longer." The General sighed and went after the white cat. He turned back to us.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes." He said before he left. Trent got up and left. None of us didn't even tried to stop him. We all knew that Trent and Ariel had a strong bond together and nothing, and I repeat nothing gets in Trent's way when it comes to Ariel. I looked out the window, watching the snowflakes dance in the sky. My mind soon drifted to a certain rabbit. I wonder how she was doing?

"Amy? Helloooooo?" Sunshine waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry guys." I said.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked. "You been acting like this for quiet a while now."

"Yea. You're starting to worry us." Aqua added.

"Uhh...well...you see, since Christmas is coming up and all I thought then I might go and visit one of my old friends but..."

"But what?" Sunshine asked.

"We hadn't talked in a long time so I'm just a little nervous about what she will say to me." I said. Demi shook her head.

"Amy, we talked about this already. If she really was a true friend then she'll be glad that you're safe and happy." Demi said. Sunshine's face suddenly lit up.

"Amy, I have something I need to tell you that might solve your problem." Sunshine said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Whoa! Sunshine!" I shouted. Sunshine stopped at around the corner and turned to face me. I had never seen her this happy since that surprise birthday party we gave her a few months ago. "Sunshine, what is it?" I asked confused.

"Your friends do miss you! They are worried sick about you!" Sunshine cried.

"How do you..."

"Me, Aqua, and Fang were just walking around in the park when we heard somebody crying. We all saw this blue hedgehog sitting on the bench. We all knew it had to be Sonic." My eyes widened in surprised. Sunshine saw Sonic? He was **crying**? "I decided to go and see what was up with him. Aqua didn't want me too but I did anyway. I asked him what was wrong and he said that one of friends got fired and he hadn't seen her since so I knew that that friend had to be you. He then told me how much he missed you and how he would do anything to get you back. He would even jump in **A OCEAN**!" Sunshine shouted. I blinked away my tears.

"He...He said that?" I whispered. Sunshine nodded.

"Yea." Suddenly Fang poked his head out the door of the office.

"Guys, General is back." He said. "And let me tell you the news isn't pretty. Sunshine and I both looked at each other confused before we headed back into the room. The General was now sitting in his chair in front of his desk. Ariel was also here. She had a few bandages wrapped around her head and arm. Trent was beside her.

"This is bad. This is very bad." The General kept on saying. I walked over to Demitria.

"Demi, what's up with him?" I asked, nodding towards the General. Demi turned to me. She looked a little confused.

"Ariel says that she was spying on one of the meetings that Giovanni was having. That's why she was at the warehouse at the time. Anyway she heard Giovanni say that his spy in our school is going back in to find out more about us. Creepy right?" Demi asked.

"Heck yea!" I shouted. "Who does Giovanni think he is? Spying on us while we're in school." I turned to Ariel. "Ariel, do you know who the spy is?" I asked. Ariel shook her head.

"Nope. That's all I heard before they spotted me. Giovanni told his gang to capture me which is why I called you. I then saw Giovanni trying to escape so I went after him. He turned a corner and I followed but I didn't know the guy had a piece of pipe with him so when I turned he smacked me in the back of the head with it. I guess he was trying to put me in a coma or something so I wouldn't tell." Ariel said while rubbing her bandages.

"So now what are we going to do?" Ray asked. "We can't just go up to some random person in school and ask if they are part of Giovanni's gang. I don't think they are **that** stupid." He said. The General rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I need some time to think about this. All of you leave. I'll call you all back when I think of something." He said. We all then turned and walked out of the room. I never seen the General like this before. Demi stood beside me.

"Are you going to your friend's house?" Demi asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yup. Sunshine told me something that really helped." I said. Demi looked over at the yellow cat with brown hair then turned back to me.

"Sunshine? What did she tell you?" Demi asked. I giggled.

"I'll tell you another time." I said.

**Victoria: I would like to thank TheHedgieMaster, Kid of the Dark, Ariel the hedgehog1, and Knuckles lover 123 for the use of their OCs. I will not be taking any more OCs but I will be taking song request. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! **


	4. I'm Back!

**Chapter 3- I'm Back!**

**Victoria: "Hey guys and welcome back to another chapter of Sonic's High School Musical. Give them an update Knuckles!"**

**Knuckles: "..."**

**Victoria: "Okay then! Let's just do the disclaimer. I don't own Sega or the OC's. **

**Saturday, December 21st**

**Cream's POV (Cream's House)**

I was decorating the tree when I heard a knock at my door.

"Coming!" I called. I placed the glass ornaments on the side table and walked to the door. I unlocked and opened it. "Hello? Oh, hey Tails." I said cheerfully.

"Hey Cream." Tails said. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry. You must be freezing!" I exclaimed as I opened the door wider and allowed Tails in. Tails took off his black snow boots and placed them by the door. He hung up his yellow jacket, scarf, and hat on the coat rack and sat down on the couch. I went into the kitchen to make him some coco. I came back with two mugs of hot coco on a tray. I set the tray down on the coffee table and sat down beside Tails. "So what brings you to my house Tails?" I asked politely.

"Oh nothing much. Just came to see how you were doing." Tails said as he took his cup of coco and slipped it.

"Oh...well I'm doing fine." I lied. Tails looked over at my Christmas tree.

"Nice tree." He said.

"Yea. I got the tree from Knuckles." I said. "He says he doesn't like decorating the tree during Christmas." Tails looked over at me.

"Who doesn't like decorating the tree?" Tails asked. I shrugged.

"Knuckles was always a party pooper. Don't tell me I said that." I added in a whisper. Tails laughed.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." He said. I smiled. I has been a long time since I heard Tails laugh. Suddenly Tails's phone rang. He went over to the coat rack and took out his phone from his coat pocket and answered it. "Hello? Oh hey Silver..." Tails picked up his coco and took a sip. "You need me to what?...Silver, are you serious?...Fine. I'll be over there in a few minutes." Tails sighed and closed his phone.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, and Shadow are all down at the coffee shop. They were going to order some coffee but the coffee machines broke so now they need me to come down and fix them." He said as he set his cup down on the coffee table.

"Can't they get someone else to fix it?" I asked. Tails shook his head.

"The guy doesn't know what he's doing. Plus if I don't fix it soon Blaze is probably going to start a fire in there. You know how she is when she doesn't get her coffee." Tails said. I nodded my head quickly. Everyone knew what Blaze was like if she didn't have her coffee and trust me. It isn't pretty. Tails put on his coat and wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"Can I come? I got nothing else to do." I said.

"Sure. Just wear something really warm. It's freezing out there." He said. I nodded and put on my large, brown winter boots along with my fuzzy, brown jacket. I took my scarf and wrapped in around my neck and made sure it covered my nose and mouth. When I was ready I grabbed the house keys and nodded to Tails. Tails opened and the door and I locked it. The snow had stopped falling but it was still tough getting through it. We reached the city in about 20 minutes. Now all we had to do was find the coffee shop. We walked towards Main Street. We saw a few people walking around carrying boxes or bags of some kind. Christmas sure got Main Street busy. We finally came to Rocky's Cafe, where the gang was at. We pushed up the doors to see Blaze who was literally on fire. Silver was trying to calm her down. When Silver spotted us he pointed towards Tails.

"Look Blaze. Tails is here now so he can fix the coffee makers." Silver said. Blaze's fire died down and she looked totally normal.

"Good." She said. Blaze then turned and sat with the others. Shadow just shook his head. Silver let out a sigh of relief and sat down beside her. Tails walked over to the coffee machines where a red and orange hedgehog was trying to get them to work.

"I don't understand what I'm doing wrong!" The dude cried. Tails bent down beside him and began to show him what he did wrong. I walked over to our friends.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Cream." Rouge said.

"So how's is everyone's Christmas?" I asked. Shadow shrugged with his arms crossed. Blaze smiled.

"Fine for me. Me and Silver got the Christmas tree up and once we get home we're going to decorate it." She said.

"Yea but first we need to find the star the goes on top of the tree. We can't seem to find it." Silver said. Suddenly a cup of coffee was in front of me. I turned to see Tails holding a tray with six cups of coffee on it. He handed everyone a cup and sat down beside me with his own.

"I got it working." Tails said as he sipped it.

"Great. Thanks Tails." Blaze said as she took her cup.

"Yea thanks. If you didn't then we would have probably would have had to call the fire department." Shadow said. Blaze looked over at Shadow.

"I'm going to ignore that little comment." She said before she went back to drinking her coffee. Suddenly Shadow's phone went off followed by Rouge's. The both took out their phones and looked at the text message. That's when Knuckles's phone went off along with Silver's and then Blaze's. They all looked at each other funny before they got out their phones. A few seconds later mine and Tails's phones started ringing at the exact same time. I reached into my pocket and took out my phone to see that I got a text message. I opened it. It said:

Sonic Team, please come to G.U.N's base immediately! We'll give you more info once you arrival.

I looked up at the others. They all looked shocked except for Shadow and Rouge who were calm. Silver turned to Shadow.

"Shadow, what's this about?" He asked. Shadow shrugged.

"I quit G.U.N remember? So I have no idea." Shadow said.

"They must be desperate if they are asking for our help again." Rouge said to Shadow. Shadow nodded.

"Come on. We might as well check it out." He said. We all got up for the table and left the coffee shop. Rouge and Shadow took the lead with Knuckles right beside them. Silver and Blaze were behind me and Tails.

"Hey Tails."

"Yea?" He asked.

"It has been a really long time but do you think that...?" I went quiet. Tails stared straight ahead.

"Cream, I don't want to get your hopes up just to have them come crashing down but...she might come back. I hope she does." He said. I sighed and continued walking in the bitter coldness.

**Amy's POV (G.U.N's Office)**

I got another call from G.U.N saying that I needed to come over right away. He says that he had found an answer to our problem. I walked into the elevator and pressed the top floor. I left the elevator as soon as it opened and knocked to the office door.

"Come in!" The General shouted.

"Why does he always has to yell?" I thought as I entered. "You called me sir?" I asked. The General nodded.

"Yes. Take a seat." He said. I sat down in the leather chair in front of him.

"Amy, can you tell me where you worked at before you came here?" The General asked. I sighed. Another person who wanted to bring up my hurtful past.

"I worked at Sega with the Sonic Team but I got fired since they thought there wasn't any room left on the team for me." I answered calmly. The General nodded.

"Now tell me, are you still in contact with the Sonic Team?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No sir but I was going to visit one of my close friends for Christmas this year." I said.

"So you have no idea how they are doing?" He asked. I nodded.

"What does the Sonic Team have to do with our problem?" I asked.

"Well, I've been thinking. If this spy is caught and capture we can get some information out of him to tell us where Giovanni is." He said.

"Umm...okay. So how is the Sonic Team going to help?" I asked.

"I'm going to ask them to enroll into school with you and the other agents. All of you can work together to figure out who the spy is and capture him. The more hands we have on this mission the faster we catch the spy." He said. I crossed my arms and thought about it. I was planning on meeting my friends one at a time, not all at the same time. Things could get a little crazy. I know that they will also be shocked when they find out that I work at G.U.N now. Another thing that I had a problem with The General's plan was that how is the world was he going to get my friends to go to school?

"How are you going to get them to do this?" I asked.

"With you of course!" The General said. "If they're your friends then they would want to help you wouldn't they?" I frowned slightly.

"I don't really like the way you're using me to get my friends to do with you want." I said.

"I'm not using you or them. I'm just asking for help and we need to catch Giovanni soon. You know how dangerous he is." He said. I nodded. Giovanni had torn apart families, destroyed pubic and private buildings, assassinated important people, and did other terrible things. He was just as bad as Eggman except he didn't have robots, he wasn't fat or that ugly, and his only wanted to conquer the city, not the whole world. I sighed.

"Alright General but if I'm going to work with them again then...I need to see them one or two at a time at least. I don't think I could handle seeing them all at once." I said. The General smiled.

"Of course."

**Sonic's POV (G.U.N's Office)**

I raced towards G.U.N's headquarters with my phone in hand.

"What do they want from us now?" I thought as I turned a corner. I saw the G.U.N building and slowed down. I reached the front doors and stepped inside. I shook off the snow from my blue jacket and looked around. I saw the gang talking to a baby blue hedgehog with gray eyes. He wore a black spy suit like every other person who worked here. I walked over to them. "Guys!" I called. Everyone turned around. Shadow crossed his arms.

"Finally! We've been waiting for you for ten minutes." He growled.

"Calm down Shadow. It's not like the world is going to explode or anything." I said as I stopped beside him. Shadow narrowed his eyes and turned away from me. I turned towards the blue hedgehog.

"So what's this about?" I asked. The blue hedgehog narrowed his eyes as if I had done something horrible. He then turned away from me just like Shadow had done.

"The General will tell you." He said. He then led us all to an elevator and squeezed us all inside. We all rode it to the top floor and got off. The blue hedgehog took us down the hall and towards a large door. He knocked on it.

"Come in!" A voice shouted. The hedgehog opened the door and gestured us in. We all had no choice but to enter. Inside the office The General was sitting behind a giant, metal desk. A few agents were lined up beside him. A few of them looked a little familiar to me but before I could get a closer look at them The General started speaking.

"Shadow, I'm so glad that you and your friends have came." He said.

"They aren't my friends." Shadow growled. "And the only reason I came was because this seem important so get down to the point."

"Ouch Shadow. That stung." I said sarcastically. Shadow ignored me and continued to glare at The General. The General lended back in his chair.

"As you look around you you will notice that a few of my agents are here. They all attend a high school not too far from here called Sega High." He said. "Not only are these agents juggling school work, they are also trying hard to find and capture the evil mastermind, Giovanni."

"So what? Do you want us to do their schoolwork for them?" Knuckles asked with a hint of annoyance.

"No, let me finish. Only just yesterday one of my agents were attacked by Giovanni and his crew. She was spying on them in hopes of getting some information but she was caught. A few other agents went down to help her. When they came back she told us that there is a spy at Sega High. We need to find out who it is and capture them." He said.

"Umm...okay. So why do you need us?" Tails asked.

"We need you all to go undercover in the school and find out who it is." The General said.

"Isn't that what they are for?" Blaze asked, pointing to the agents that were against the wall.

"We need more hands and minds on this mission. The spy could be anywhere."

"Look General. We would love to help you but I'm sure your agents can handle it." Silver said. Everyone nodded in agreement including me. The General sighed and got up.

"I see. Are you sure that that is your answer?" He asked. We all nodded.

"Sorry General." Cream said. Suddenly The General signaled for his agents to leave. All the agents nodded and left. As the filed out of the room one of them bumped into me.

"Sorry." A yellow, female cat said. I didn't say anything back. I now realized why she looked so familiar. That was Sunshine! She worked at G.U.N? Soon all the agents were gone and it was only us and the General. The General took out a file from a file cabinet and sat back down at his desk. The file laid in front of him.

"Tell me, are any of you familiar with the name, Amy Rose?" He asked.

**Amy's POV (A Random Cafe)**

Me and the girls were at a cafe downtown. We have been waiting for Ariel to show up but for some reason she wasn't here. I sipped my sweet tea.

"Where the heck is Ariel?" Demi asked, looking around. Sunshine shrugged.

"Well maybe she had to go back to the hospital." She said.

"If she did then she would of called us." Alex pointed out.

"True, then where else would she be?" Sunshine asked.

"I'll text her." Aqua said as she pulled out her phone and began to text Ariel. A few minutes later Aqua's phone rang with a text. Aqua looked at her phone and sighed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ariel says that she is hanging out with Trent right now so we can hang out tomorrow. She's super sorry but it had been a long time since she hung out with Trent and wants to spend some time with him." Alex sighed.

"Why don't those two just date already?" Alex asked as she sipped her chocolate milkshake.

"I don't know Alex but its their lives so why should we bother?" I said. We all then started talking about clothes and make up except for Aqua and Demi. Both of them hated girly things so they both just talked about music that they liked. Suddenly my phone began to ring. I took it out and answered it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Amy, you're friends are on their way. Bring everyone to the office now." The General said. I nodded.

"We'll be there shortly." I said as I ended the call. All the girls looked over at me.

"Who was that?" Alex asked.

"The General." I replied. "He says that it's time to meet my friends." The others looked at each other before turning back to me. They all knew the General's plan.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Sunshine asked. I nodded.

"Trust me girls. I know what I'm doing. Besides, once things settle down you can meet them. I'm sure you all will get along fine." I said. All the girls got up and we all started down the street.

(Time Skip...)

Once I was sure everyone was inside the office I quietly tip-toed towards the office door and pressed an ear to it.

"Shadow, I'm so glad that you and your friends have came." I heard The General say.

"They aren't my friends." I heard Shadow growled. "And the only reason I came was because this seem important so get down to the point."

_"Same old Shadow. Nice to know that he hadn't changed."_ I thought.

"Ouch Shadow. That stung." I heard Sonic say sarcastically. I smiled and let out a giggle. I hadn't realize how much I missed Sonic's voice.

"As you look around you you will notice that a few of my agents are here. They all attend a high school not too far from here called Sega High." The General said. "Not only are these agents juggling school work, they are also trying hard to find and capture the evil mastermind, Giovanni."

"So what? Do you want us to do their schoolwork for them?" Knuckles asked with a hint of annoyance. I sighed.

_"Great to hear you too Knuckles."_

"No, let me finish. Only just yesterday one of my agents were attacked by Giovanni and his crew. She was spying on them in hopes of getting some information but she was caught. A few other agents went down to help her. When they came back she told us that there is a spy at Sega High. We need to find out who it is and capture them." The General explained.

"Umm...okay. So why do you need us?" I heard Tails asked.

_"Oh Tails, it has been so long! I wonder how big you have gotten?"_

"We need you all to go undercover in the school and find out who it is." The General said.

"Isn't that what they are for?" I heard Blaze asked.

_"Blaze? She's here too? If she's here then Silver must be too. I wonder if Silver asked her out yet?"_

"We need more hands and minds on this mission. The spy could be anywhere."

"Look General. We would love to help you but I'm sure your agents can handle it." Silver said.

"Yup. Silver is here too but what about Cream? Did she come with the others?" I heard the General sighed.

"I see. Are you sure that that is your answer?" He asked.

"Sorry General." Cream said.

_"Cream!"_ Suddenly the door opened and I ducked out of the way. Out came all of my friends...well my new ones. Sunshine was the last to leave and she shutted the door. They all turned to me.

"Well?" I asked. All of them shrugged.

"All of them look fine." Jasmine said.

"Yea but that little rabbit girl seem kind of down." Fang said. I sighed.

"Oh Cream. I'm so sorry." That's when I heard the question.

"Tell me, are any of you familiar with the name, Amy Rose?" The General asked. I once more pressed my ear to the door. There was a moment of silence before Sonic spoke.

"Yea. We know Amy Rose." He said. I heard his voice crack. Oh my Chaos, did he miss me that much? I wanted more then anything to open the door and scream. "I'm here! I'm right here!" but Ray grabbed my shoulder as if he knew what I was going to do. He shook his head.

"Wait." He instructed. I sighed and nodded then pressed my ear back on the door. I had missed a bit of the conversation.

"...you know where she is!" Cream cried.

"Yes, I do." The General said.

"How do you know this? Rouge asked.

"Rouge? Man, she was quiet that entire time? That isn't like her." I thought.

"Because..." I took a deep breath. "Amy works for me now." The General said. I heard everyone gasp.

"WHAT?!" Sonic shouted.

"Amy works for G.U.N now? Please tell me you are just pulling our legs General!" Rouge cried.

"I'm not. You see, after she got fired from Sega she moved to a different part of town. There she started her first year at Sega High..."

"Wait, wait, wait. Amy goes to **school** now?" Silver asked.

"Yes but you all can ask her all of your question once I finish." The General said.

"She's here!" Cream cried joyfully.

"Yes." The General said with a note of annoyance. "Now can I please finish?" He asked. The gang went silent. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying Amy started attending Sega High where she met my agents, the ones who were here just moments ago.

"So...all of them were Amy's friends?" Tails asked. The General ignored Tails's question and continued.

"Since she was tight on money one of my agents invited her to take a job at G.U.N. At first she refused but after a few days she decided to test out the job. We started her out at level one training as a rookie cop but after about a few months of hard work she is now training at a level eight and is a respected agent through out the business." The General said. I smiled. Everything that he was saying was true.

"LEVEL EIGHT!" I heard Rouge shout. I held back a laugh. I went through Rouge's files and it say that she had only gotten to level six before she quit G.U.N. Shadow on the other hand was all the way up on top. People say that Shadow didn't even break a sweat while he was training at level eleven which was the highest level of training you can get up too.

"Uhh...what's level eight?" Blaze asked.

"Level eight is a tough workout which tests a person physically and mentally. I never even got that far! I was a level six before I quit." Rouge said.

"Wow." Silver said. "Amy is better then Rouge. That's a shocker." I heard someone get slapped which I assumed was Rouge slapping Silver on the arm.

"Shut it hedgehog." Rouge growled.

"Can we see Amy now?" Cream asked in a pleading voice. The General nodded.

"Of course but Amy said that she would rather face you all one at a time."

"What? Why?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I'm sure you all are filled with thousands of questions that you want to ask her and she just wants to answer all of your questions one at a time." The General said. I heard everyone sigh.

"Fine." They all said at the same time. I nodded to my friends then hurried towards the elevator that will take me to the waiting room where I would finally see my little sister, Cream after many months.

**Cream's POV (G.U.N's Office)**

A red hedgehog with brown eyes dressed in a black spy suit lead me down to the elevator and to the first floor. Once we got off we took a right and went down a long hallway. He stopped at one of the doors and he knocked lightly.

"Come in." A voice said. My heart skipped a beat.

"Amy!" I thought. The boy stepped back and aloud me to open the door myself. I turned the knob and opened the door. Inside there was two couches facing each other with a coffee table between them. Standing in front of one of the couches was a pink hedgehog wearing not red, but a blue dress with matching blue boots and a blue hairband in her quills. She hadn't changed much except her quills now reached her elbows and her outfit was now blue. "Amy?" I asked. Amy smiled and opened her arms to me.

"It's me Cream." She said. That was all I needed. I rushed towards her, arms outstretched.

"Amy! I missed you!" I sobbed as wrapped my arms around my older sister. Amy smiled and returned to hug.

"Don't worry Cream. I'm here to stay." She said.


	5. Welcome Back Amy

**Chapter 4- Welcome Back Amy**

**Victoria- "Hey guys! Welcome to chapter four of Sonic's High School Musical. So...I haven't updated in a while but trust me there are reasons. A lot actually but a good writer shouldn't make excuses and I would tell you but it is personally. Anyway, I kind of rushed this chapter but I hope you like it. Time for the disclaimer. Charmy, may I have a drum roll?"**

**Charmy- "Of course!" *drum roll from Charmy* **

**Victoria- "I don't own Sega characters or OC's." *drum rolls continues. Victoria walks over and hits Charmy with a screwdriver knocking him out.* "To the story!"**

**Blaze's POV (G.U.N's Office)**

We all waited patiently in the General's office but it was hard containing all of the excitement that was inside me. I still couldn't believe Amy was back! I could tell the others felt the same way. Just then, the door opened and in stepped Cream. Her eyes were red from crying but she had a giant smile on her face. We all rushed towards her.

"Well? How is she?" I asked.

"Amy is fine." Cream said. "Nothing but her appearance has changed. She's still the same old Amy." I let out a sigh of relief. That was what was worrying me the most. "She said that she will come in but only if you all don't bombard her with a bunch of questions." We all nodded.

"Okay. Send her in." Shadow said. Cream went back to the door and opened it.

"Okay Amy, you can come in now." Cream said. Cream opened the door a little wider and in stepped Amy. Cream was right about Amy changing her appearance. Instead of having a red dress and shoes she now wore a blue dress and shoes and her hair was a little longer but besides that Amy looked the same. I rushed over to her and grabbed Amy in a hug.

"Amy, it's so good to see you again!" I said. Amy patted my back.

"It's great to see you too Blaze." Amy said. Soon everyone joined in, even Shadow which was very, very surprising.

"Nice to have you back Rose. Faker has been a complete mess since you left." Shadow said with a smirk. Amy smiled and crossed her arms.

"Oh really now?" She said. Sonic walked over and elbow Shadow hard before he gave Amy a hug.

"Don't ever leave us again Ames." Sonic said. Amy giggled.

"Don't worry. I won't." She said.

"The family is back together again!" Silver shouted happily. Everyone laugh.

"I'm sorry to break up this little reunion of your's but I need to know your answer." The General said. They turned to the General.

"Uhh...should we guys?" Tails asked, looking at everyone. Sonic nodded.

"Why not? We'll be spending time with Amy as well as kicking some bad guy's butt!" Sonic said. Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Alright so it's settle. You'll begin school once it starts back up in January. I see that your uniforms and schedules are made too. You may go." The General said.

"Wait, hold up. Uniforms?" Knuckles asked. Amy grabbed Knuckles by the arm and pulled him away.

"I'll explain on the way." Amy said. We all followed.

**Sonic's POV (Somewhere in Station Square)**

After talking and hanging out with Amy for a few hours the others decided it was time they headed home.

"Hang on guys, can we meet at Rocky's Cafe at around noon tomorrow? I want you all to meet some new friends of mine." Amy said.

"Sure." Rouge said. "Any friends of your's is a friend of mine as long as they don't get on my nerves." Amy laughed.

"Sure Rouge." She said. Soon everyone was gone and it was just me and Amy. Amy gave me a quick hug. "It was nice seeing you again Sonic." She said before she turned and walked away. I quickly caught up to her.

"Do you...do you want me to take you home?" I asked. "It's getting pretty dark and the streets can be dangerous at night." I said.

"Sonic, I can take care of myself. I'm not the little, helpless fan girl you used to know." She said, a little disappointed.

"I..I know you can Ames but...I will just feel much better knowing that you're safe and sound at your house." I said, honestly. Amy sighed with smile.

"Alright Sonic." I smiled back and scooped her into my arms bridal style and raced off. Amy gripped my neck tightly to keep herself from falling. I raced around city for about ten minutes just enjoying the feeling of having her in my arms when Amy said. "Uhh...Sonic?"

"Yea?"

"Do you even know where my house is?" She asked. I skidded to a stop.

"Uhh...no. Where is your house?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"Down the road, make a right." Amy said. I followed her directions til I found myself at the west side of town, a part we normally don't go in. We went down a country road and she made me stop at a large, white house with a garden at the front with a white fence around the house.

"Wow, nice house Amy." I said.

"Yea. G.U.N pays me some good money." Amy said. I stared at her house for a few more minutes.

"Sonic...you can put me down now." Amy said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." I said embarrassed as I set Amy down on the ground. "Soooo, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked. Amy smiled and nodded.

"Yea. See ya tomorrow." Amy said before she walked back to her house. I smiled then turned and raced off. I guess everyone's Christmas was going to be okay after all.

**Victoria- "Yes, I know it is pretty short but I had to pick up somewhere. I'll post chapter five somewhere around this week or tomorrow. Also, nobody have been harmed during the making of this chapter.**

**Charmy- *flies in* "That's a lie!"**

**Victoria- Why you little...!" *chases Charmy out the room***

**(I have a new poll going up. I was wondering on which story I should do next. The info for the stories are at the bottom of my bio or profile or whatever you want to call it. Please vote and tell me which one I should do next after I'm done with Tails's Story and Sonic's High School Musical. It will help me so much! Thanks!)**


	6. Old Meets New

**Chapter 5- Old Meets New**

**Victoria- "Hey guys and welcome back to chapter 5 of Sonic's High School Musical. Last time in Sonic's High School Musical Amy had just seen her friends in over 3 months. Everyone is happy that Amy is back and had accepted the mission G.U.N had gaven them. Now Amy wants her old friends to meet her new. How is that going to turn out? Find out now! Sonic, the disclaimer please!"**

**Sonic- "Why am I doing this again?"**

**Victoria- "Just say it before I knock your teeth out."**

**Sonic- *sigh* "Victoria does not own Sega or any songs."**

**Victoria- "Thank you. Now all with the show...or story. I guess."**

**Sunday, December 22nd**

**Amy's POV (Rocky's Cafe)**

Me and the guys were waiting patiently for my friends. Demi sighed.

"Do your friends usually take this long?" She asked.

"Demi, it's only been five minutes." Ray said.

"Exactly." Demitria said, leaning back in her chair.

"I can't wait to meet all of your friends Amy!" Sunshine said happily.

"Yea. Neither can I." Aqua said. "As soon as I see that hedgehog I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." She said.

"Aqua, would you chill. It's not like they're going to attack us or anything." Fang, Aqua's closest friend said.

"I agree with Aqua." Trent said. "That hedgehog has some explaining to do." He said. His friend, Ariel nodded in agreement.

"I still don't understand why you all hate Sonic so much." Alex said, looking from Trent to Ariel and then to Aqua. "He broke up with Sally so I don't see why you all have to be so anger with him." She said. I sighed and turned away from the group.

_"Why did they always have to bring it up?"_ I thought. Last month I found out that Sonic was dating Sally Acorn again. It broke my heart and I cried for weeks. My friends did the best to comfort me and I appreciated it but it didn't really help. A few weeks later Sonic and Sally broke up again for like the fourth time and finally Sally left. After that everything kind of went back to normal except that Aqua, Trent, and Ariel had kind of developed a little hate for Sonic. "Guys, would you please just stop. What's done is done. Sally isn't with Sonic anymore and I'm fine." I said. Everyone went quiet after that.

(Time Skip...)

I heard the tiny bell at the front of the door ding. I looked up to see my friends.

"Guys!" I shouted as I ran to greet them. I grabbed Cream in a tight hug.

"Hey Amy." Cream said, hugging me back. Demi and the others came up behind me.

"Are these your friends Amy?" Blaze asked.

"Yup! Everyone, this is Demitria but we call her Demi for short. She's..."

"OMG! It's a kitsune!" Alex screamed before grabbed Tails in a hug. Ray face palmed. Tails's cheek were a little red.

"Uhh..." Demi came over and pulled Alex away from Tails.

"Sorry. She can be like this sometimes when she sees something cute or fluff." Demi said calmly.

"Hey! Not all the time!" Alex protested.

"Come on. We need to have a little talk anyhow." Demi said as she pulled her friend away from the group.

"Hey!" Alex shouted.

"ANYWAY, that was Alexandra but we all call her Alex for short." I said, pointing to the purple fox/wolf behind me. "And this is Ray. Demi's boyfriend." I said.

"We are not dating!" Ray shouted, blushing a little. I smirked.

"Whatever you say." Luckily Demi was too far away to hear anything. "And this is Sunshine."

"Hi! It's nice to finally meet you all!" Sunshine said as she shook everyone's hand with a smile.

_"Good, old Sunshine."_ I thought. After Sunshine was done greeting everybody I turned to her green friend, Fang. "This is Fang everybody." Fang smiled and waved to everyone.

"Hi. It's awesome to be meeting such cool heroes." Fang said. Sonic smiled.

"Thanks man. That means a lot." Sonic said.

"Hey! You two should race!" Sunshine said, looking from Sonic to Fang then back to Sonic.

"Uhh...no offense to anyone but I'm the fastest thing alive. Our race is probably going to be a waste of time." Sonic said, rubbing the back of head. Fang smirked.

"Dude, I hate to break it to ya but you and Shadow aren't the only ones who have amazing speed." He said. Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He asked.

"If this kid can beat Sonic in a race I won't use any hair gel for a week." Silver declare.

"Whoa. Never thought I hear Silver say that." I said. **(You know Silver's hairstyle? The way he keeps his hair like that is by using a lot of hair gel and when I mean a lot I mean A LOT.)**

"Are you serious? I'll like to see that happen." Knuckles said.

"You're on Fang." Sonic said smiling as he and Fang shook hands.

"After I introduce everyone else." I said before the boys could run off. Sonic sighed.

"Alright." I turned to Aqua, a light blue hedgehog with light blue bangs and blue eyes.

"This is Aqua. She doesn't talk very much but she's a great friend." I then pointed to a black hedgehog with knee length black hair, brown bangs that cover up her right eye, and baby blue eyes. "And this is Ariel. She's the one who helped me get a job at G.U.N and this is Ariel's closet friend, Trent." Nodding to the baby blue hedgehog with gray eyes beside her. Both of them waved.

"So is that everyone?" Rouge asked.

"Nope. There's still one more friend I would like you all to meet." I said, peering around the cafe for a certain red hedgehog. "There she is!" I shouted, pointing to our table. Sitting at our table was a black hedgehog with red streaks on her fur. She wore black pants with a black shirt. She had red eyes and she had on shoes similar to Shadow's. **(She is like Shadow except a girl.) **"That's Jasmine." I said.

"Uhh...is there a reason why she looks like me?" Shadow asked. Sonic nudged him.

"Looks like Shadow has a fan." Sonic said smirking.

"Shut up." Shadow said, shaking Sonic off. I sighed at the boy's behavior and shook my head.

"No Shadow. It was just the way Jasmine was born." I replied.

"So, are there going to be two Shadow's in the group?" Silver asked.

"Well...kind of." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Shadow asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well...Jasmine does kind of act like you Shadow. She doesn't talk very much and doesn't like admitting she needs help. She is a little stubborn and likes to be alone more then being with a group but even so she's a great fighter and a great friend as well. Just like you Shadow." I said happily. Shadow just shrugged. I beckoned for Jasmine to come over. Jasmine looked over at me. With a sigh she got up from the table and came towards us.

"Hello my name is Jasmine. Very nice to meet you all." Jasmine said in a normal voice. I saw Knuckles lock eyes with Jasmine but she quickly looked away.

"Well it is very nice to have met you all." Sonic said with a smile. He turned to me. "Now?" He asked, with one foot out the door. Fang was right behind him with a pleading look on his face. I smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead." I said.

"Alright!" Both Fang and Sonic said as they raced out the door.

"Yo Sonic! Fang! Wait up! You don't even know where the race is going to start and end!" Tails shouted as he chased after the two hedgehogs. I let out a light chuckle and we all went out to see how the race would end.

**Tails's POV (Karaoke Dokie)**

It was late at night. The full moon was out and the star twinkled overhead. All of us were now just ate dinner and were now heading over to Karaoke Dokie, our group's favorite place to hang out. **(I know Karaoke Dokie is a place in the show Victorious but I couldn't think of a name so I just put that to move things along.)**

"Man, I still can't believe Sonic almost got beaten by Fang." Silver said as we walked.

"Neither can I." I said.

"Silver was this close to losing his hair gel." Blaze said, making an inch with her fingers.

"Don't remind me." Silver said while rubbing the back of his head as a drop of sweat rolled down his face. Sonic smiled.

"I have to admit. I wasn't expecting much from that race but man did you prove me wrong." Sonic said, looking over at the lime green hedgehog beside him. Fang smiled and shrugged.

"It's a gift I have." Fang said. "Running and racing are two of my most favorite things to do." Sonic swing a arm over Fang's shoulder.

"Guys, I think I just found my long lost brother." Sonic said. Everyone laughed. We were all pretty shocked when Amy said go and Sonic **and** Fang both blasted out of the starting line and were out of sight in only a few seconds. That's when Sunshine told us that Fang was an airbender and could control the air around him to make him move faster. We also learned that Sunshine was a firebender and Aqua was a waterbender. **(Yes, they have powers like they do in Avatar. Get over it if you don't like it.)** Alex could also control and freeze water but she doesn't like calling herself a waterbender. Demi could create illusions and potions and heal wounds and Ray could control lightning. Jasmine, Trent, and Ariel didn't have powers like the rest of their friends but they were still worthy opponents. Ariel told us that she has a machete. A freakin machete! Anyway, back to the story. The race was from Station Square to Emerald Coast. Both of them had to grab a seashell and bring it back to me to prove they had been there and hadn't cheated. At first glance it looked like the race would be all Fang's but Sonic pulled up at the last inch and won. After that we all decided to get some dinner and hang around town for a bit. I could already tell that Ariel, Rouge, Trent, and Shadow were all going to be close friends since they hadn't stop talking to each other in over an hour. Alex and I have also became close even though she always tries to scare me every chance she gets.

We soon made it to Karaoke Dokie. We all inside and we all kind of split up into different groups. Alex went off with Demi and Ray to use to bathroom. Sunshine, Jasmine, Fang, and Aqua went off to go get some drinks. Trent, Rouge, Shadow, and Ariel went off to the dance floor to dance. **(Yes, Shadow dances.)** Sonic, me, Amy and the rest of us all went to sit at our favorite table. As we were talking I saw the two people who were doing karaoke finish off their song and leave.

"Hey Amy, why don't you do karaoke?" I asked the pink hedgehog.

"Who? Me?! Tails, it has been like forever since I even sang out loud much less do karaoke." Amy said.

"So? I'm sure you're still awesome at it." Blaze said with a smile.

"Yea, come on Ames. It will be fun." Sonic said.

"Guys, I don't know..."

"That's it. I'm going up there and you're coming with me." Rouge said as she grabbed Amy by her arm and pulled her to the stage.

"Rouge!" Amy yelped. Demi, Ray, and Alex were coming towards us and were a little confused when Rouge went past them while dragging their friend behind her.

"Uhh...what was that all about?" Ray asked as he took a seat beside Silver.

"Oh nothing. Rouge is just trying to make Amy do some karaoke like she used to." Blaze said.

"Amy does karaoke?" Alex asked, a little surprised.

"Heck yea! She used to do it all the time." Sonic said. Demi shared a look with Ray before turned back to me.

"Amy told us she hates karaoke." Demi said. At first I was completely confused. Amy loved karaoke then I remembered that karaoke was a group thing and I guess she didn't want to remember her old life in any way. That's when I saw Amy and Rouge up on stage. Both of them had a microphone in their hands. Rouge nodded to the DJ who nodded back in return and played the song.

_**Lets' Get This Party Started by Pink**_

**(This is a really old song but hey, it seem to fit the theme of the club. By the way, I got a little lazy and just copy and paste the lyric so if there is a part missing or something is wrong then sorry. I don't own this song.)**

_[Both]- I'm comin' up so you better get this party started._

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started._

_[Rouge]- Get this party started on a saturday night._

_Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive._

At first I thought Amy wasn't going to sing but then she just smiled and did her part.

_[Amy]-Sendin' out the message to all of my friends._

_We'll be lookin' flashy in my mercedes benz._

Rouge smiled back.

_[Rouge]- I got lotsa style, got my gold diamond rings._

_I can go for miles if you know what I mean._

_[Both]- I'm comin' up so you better get this party started._

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started._

_[Rouge]- Pumpin up the volume, breakin down' to the beat._

_Cruisin' through the west side._

_We'll be checkin' the scene._

_Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast._

_I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass._

_[Amy]- Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car._

_License plate says stunner number 1 superstar._

_[Both]- I'm comin' up so you better get this party started. _

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started._

_(Music)_

We all cheered for them.

"Yea! Show them how it's done you two!" Knuckles shouted.

_[Rouge]- Makin' my connection as I enter the room._

_Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove._

_[Amy]- Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat._

_Everybody's dancin' and their dancin' for me._

_[Rouge]- I'm your operator, you can call anytime._

_I'll be your connection to the party line._

_[Both]- I'm comin' up so you better get this party started._

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started._

_Get this party started._

_Get this party started right now._

_Get this party started._

_Get this party started._

_Get this party started right now._

As the song ended many people began to clap and whistle for them to do another song but Rouge and Amy just shook their heads and came back to our table.

"See, now there wasn't so bad now was it?" Sonic asked as Amy took her seat beside him. She smiled and shook her head.

"No. It wasn't but next time I rather get up and walk there myself instead of being drag there against my will." Amy said. Rouge shrugged.

"I was just trying to help hon." Rouge said with a shrug. After that the night kind of went on. A few hours later Cream, Amy, Ariel, me, Shadow, Jasmine, and Sunshine were all just sitting around talking. Aqua, who didn't really talk much was just playing around with her cup of water. **(Cause you know, she's an waterbender. XD)** Ray and Demi were up near the DJ. The DJ who was a navy blue hedgehog with green bangs actually allowed them to play around with the system. Just as long as the don't break it. Alex was off, talking to a red fox with a white tipped tail and bangs who she met at the bar. Fang was off with Sonic, Shadow and, Trent somewhere. Probably arguing on who would win a race. Rouge and Blaze were on the dance floor and I'm pretty sure Knuckles and Silver were at the bar drinking. Hopefully they won't go overboard but of course, I was wrong.

"Uhh...guys?"

"Oh hey Blaze, what's up?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to go take Silver home. I think he had too much." Blaze said.

"How much did he have?" Ariel asked. Blaze turned and pushed the silver hedgehog in front of her.

"Come on Blaze. Just give me a chance!" Silver shouted in a drunken voice as he grabbed Blaze's arm. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"See what I mean." She said. Suddenly Knuckles came in and slap the table. His eyes had a drunk look in them.

"Who wants to go street racing? I know I do!" Knuckles shouted. "Do you?" Knuckles asked, getting up in Jasmine's face. Wrong move. Jasmine frowned and slapped Knuckle right across the face, knocking him to the floor. We all looked at Jasmine, shocked.

"You might need to take this one home too." Jasmine said before she got up from her chair and disappeared into the crowd. Knuckles stumbled to his feet.

"Wait up babe!" Knuckles shouted as chased after Jasmine.

"Is he looking for a death wish?" Aqua asked. I shrugged.

"Knuckles was always a knucklehead." I said. Sunshine looked at her phone.

"Oh no! It's almost midnight." Sunshine said.

"So?" I asked.

"Me and the others have work tomorrow! Sunshine said.

"Oh snap!" Amy cried, getting up from her chair with her phone in hand. "I'll text everyone and tell them to meet us outside." Amy said to Sunshine, Ariel, and Aqua. They all nodded.

"Bye everyone." Ariel said before she got up and left. Aqua just waved and followed. Sunshine hugged everyone and waved good bye.

"It was nice meeting you all." Sunshine said before she disappeared into the crowd. I watched them leave.

"Come on." I said, getting up. "We might as well find the others and leave too." I said. Everyone nodded and got up.

**Unknown's POV (On the Roof)**

I watched the Sonic Team split from the G.U.N Team. I growled in annoyance as the pink hedgehog hugged the blue one before racing off with the G.U.N Team.

_"That blue rodent doesn't deserve her!"_ I thought. _"She will be much better off with me." _

"Dude, are you coming or what?" I turned to see my partner, a gray echidna with purple eyes walking towards me. "We got to report back to base you know. The boss needs to know that the Sonic Team is now involved." He said. I sighed.

"Alright. Let's move." I said. We both leap off the roof of the club and landed on the next. As we were returning to base I couldn't help think about Amy Rose, the girl who had took my heart.

**Victoria: "Hey guys, some crazy stuff is starting to stir up. Let's just hope Sonic and the gang can deal with it." **

**"This message is for my OC's people. I hope I describe your OC's alright. I don't think I was that bad but I wasn't that good either. If you think I failed at describing your OC then I'm sorry. This is my first time dealing with OC's. I knew I wasn't going to do a great job from the start so I just did the best I could. If I was really that bad then I'll do something to make it up to you. I promise. FYI, I'm not trying to make anyone feel guilt about anything. If this chapter, in your opinion suck then it suck.**


End file.
